Hello Hinata
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Ketika Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, ada yang memanggil, "HINATA?". OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! : very-very OOC

**_Hello Hinata_**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun. Dia jatuh cinta pada Minato yang dulu pernah Home Stay dirumahnya. Setelah menulis surat itu untuk mama dan papanya, Hinata pergi ke Konoha. Sekarang dia lagi dalam pesawat menuju Konoha. Dengan secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah Minato digenggamannya, Hinata pergi sendirian ke Konoha untuk mengejar cintanya.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata mencari tempat tinggal Minato di daerah yang luas itu. Setelah hampir seharian, Hinata akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah yang tak bisa dibilang kecil berpapan nama 'Namikaze'. Hinata ingat betul nama pria pujaannya. Hinata memencet bel dan menunggu seseorang keluar. Dan…

Klek.. pintupun terbuka. Mata Hinata berbinar melihatnya.

"Minato~" kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Minato, pria tampan berambut kuning, bermata biru langit indah, dan mempunyai jambang yang panjang terkejut. "Hinata?? Ada apa kamu kesini?" lalu Minato menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dari pagar rumahnya. "Kamu sendiri?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"iya. Hehe.."

Minato lalu mengajak masuk Hinata ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aduh Hinataaa.. saya benar-benar kaget melihat Hinata disini. Memangnya orang tua Hinata ngga marah Hinata pergi kesini sendirian? Udah pamit kan? Kamu ada perlu apa sampai kesini segala?" pertanyaan Minato ini sungguh panjang lebar tinggi dan cepat.

"…???" Hinata tak mengerti.

"ah.. begini, kamu memangnya sudah minta izin kepada orang tua kamu?" tanya Minato agak lebih lambat.

"oh.. tentu saja. Hinata sudah buat surat untuk mama dan papa. Hinata bilang, Hinata akan-" omongan Hinata terputus karena..

TING TONG

Bel rumah Minato berbunyi.

"ahh.. mungkin itu kopormu yang diantar." Kata Minato. "tunggu sebentar ya.." kata Minato sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

Hinata tersenyum. "ah~ kalau Minato, sampai kapanpun akan kutunggu.." katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato datang dengan membawa kopor yang sangat besar dan berat. Itu.. kopor Hinata? Ya ampun. Betapa kuatnya anak itu. lalu, Hinatapun diantar ke kamar tamu. Setelah menyusun pakaiannya yang lumayan banyak itu, Hinata mandi dan ke ruang tamu. Dia bercakap-cakap dengan Minato. Perasaannya sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan pria yang disukainya dengan sangat akrab.

Setelah agak malam, Hinata diajak oleh Minato untuk makan malam di luar. Tapi sebelumnya, sepertinya Minato menelepon seseorang untuk memberitahunya akan makan di luar. 'mungkin orang yang biasa bantu-bantu di rumah ini,' pikir Hinata tanpa ada rasa curiga. Dan dengan riangnya, Hinata menggandeng lengan Minato menuju tempat makan lesehan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah Minato.

Setelah makan malam dengan menu sesuai dengan kesukaan masing-masing, merekapun berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat itu dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Setelah puas, barulah mereka pulang ke rumah Minato.

Setelah mengucapkan "Selamat malam Minato.", Hinata langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Begitu pula dengan Minato yang membalas ucapan Hinata itu.

**Keesokan harinya**

Hinata sekarang berada persis di depan cermin. Sedang merapikan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Lalu, mengeringkannya lagi dengan handuk. Lalu disisirnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai rambutnya yang agak lembab tidak meneteskan tetesan air lagi.

Kemudian, Hinata memilih baju yang paling bagus dan dipakainya. Menatap dirinya di cermin. Kemudian, Hinata membongkar tas kecilnya dan megeluarkan sesuatu. Kemudian, sesuatu itu dibukanya dan dipakainya di wajahnya. Itu membuat wajahnya yang putih menjadi lebih putih. Lalu dia mencari jepit rambut yang baru dibelinya kemarin malam bersama Minato. Jepit rambut cantik berwarna putih bermotif bunga. Dijepitkannya ke sisi rambutnya yang sebelah kiri. Setelah kemudian dia bercermin lagi, barulah dia turun dari ruang tidurnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk menemui Minato tentunya.

'Ah.. bukankah Minato tidak bisa memasak? Aku kan memasak untuknya. Siapa tahu, Minato makin sayang padaku dan menikahiku. Ehehehe...' pikir Hinata dengan muka memerah.

Tapi, begitu Hinata sampai di ruang makan, dia terkejut melihat makanan yang kelihatannya lezat terhidang dengan sempurna di meja itu. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sangat amat mirip dengan Minato, baru keluar dari dapur tempat memasak sambil membawa dua gelas susu di nampan.

Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang melihatnya dengan heran. Lalu, begitu tubuhnya memutar untuk meletakkan segelas susu lagi, pemuda itu melihat Hinata dengan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

"eh, kamu ditinggal orang tuamu hm?" tanyanya sambil mendekat dan langsung membelai rambut Hinata. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan lolipop besar yang entah sejak kapan ada di genggamannya. Wajahnya sekarang ini sedang tersenyum

Hinata terkejut dan menepis tangan pemuda yang ada di kepalanya. "Hei!! Jangan sembarang bicara! Aku ini sudah 14 tahun. Bukan anak-anak lagi..

Matanya menyipit dan tiba-tiba membelalak dan diapun teriak "APAA?? KAU? 14 TAHUN? BERARTI SAMA SEPERTI AKU DONK?". Dia berteriak sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepalanya dan tangan kirinya sejajar dengan kepalaku. Dia itu.. sepertinya mengukur tinggi badan? Tentu saja dia tak percaya Hinata berumur 14 tahun. Tinggi badan Hinata saja lebih rendah dari bahunya.

"O-hayou!!" sapa Minato singkat. Tiba-tiba lengan Minato seperti terikat beban yang sangat berat dan…

"MINATOO!! SIAPA ITUU???" teriak Hinata sambil merangkul lengan Minato dengan ketakutan. Matanya melotot ke arah pemuda yang baru tadi saja err.. menghinanya?.

Minato terheran-heran. Lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Naruto? Dia itu anakku." Jawabnya enteng. Tapi jawaban enteng dari Minato ini membuat jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak.

Matanya kini melotot ke arah Minato. "jadi.. Minato sudah menikah?? Ngga mungkin!! Berarti aku bakal jadi istri kedua donk?" teriaknya tak percaya.

Mata anaknya Minato. Atau panggil saja dia Naruto. Mata Naruto melotot dan alisnya terangkat. "Jadi kau ke sini untuk menikah dengan papaku?"

"Ahahaha.. aku belum pernah bilang ya? Jadi, aku sudah mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu. Begitu." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Hinata.

Hinata ngambek. Bibirnya maju dan pipinya menggembung. Naruto geli melihatnya. Sementara Minato, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Kemudian, dielusnya kepala Hinata. "Kamu tidak akan bisa menikah denganku Hinata, tapi, kamu boleh tinggal disini kok bersama kami." Kata Minato tidak menghilangkan senyumnya yang… gitu deh..

"A-AYAH?? HEY! JANGAN MEMBERI HARAPAN PADANYA!!" kata Naruto dengan suara sekeras mungkin.

Minato terkekeh dan berkata, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa Naruto. Tenang saja." Dengan nada serius yang di enteng-entengin.

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya. Tapi.. biarlah.

"Nah, Naruto, kau sekarang libur kan? Kalau begitu, kau jaga rumah dan baik-baiklah dengan Hinata. Oke!? Aku pergi kerja dulu.. Bye!" Minato mengambil tasnya dan menentengnya lalu pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dan segera pergi ke Kantornya

_**Hinata's POV**_

Aku ditinggal Minato dengan anaknya yang super-duper-over menyebalkan. Gimana nggak ngeselin coba? Masa' waku aku membuatkannya makanan, Naruto malah membuangnya? Haah.. kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba bersih-bersih supaya Minato makin mencintaiku dan melamarku, lalu menikahiku, dan akupun jadi istrinya. Senangnya.. Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan rumah ini.

-

"Ya ampun Hinataaaa!! Kalau bersih-bersih, yang perlu aja donk! Masa' kertas sampai dicuci segala??" teriak Naruto frustasi dengan jarak mulutnya hanya sejengkal dari telingaku.

Hiks.. kalau bersih-bersih rumah aku tak bisa, lebih baik aku mencuci baju saja..

-

"Hinata buodooh!! Kimono jangan dicuci!! Luntur jadinya 'kan??" teriak Naruto sambil menatap Kimono yang sekarang tergantung dijemuran.

Apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Haah.. kurapikan saja tempat tidurnya.

-

"Hinataaaa!?" kembali terdengar jerit frustasi dari pemuda jelek itu. "kalau kertas sih, boleh diterbangin ke belakang supaya kasurnya bersih.. tapi Laptopnya jangan donk!!" sekarang Posisi Naruto itu lagi berlutut menghadap Laptopnya yang sudah mendapat gelar 'Almarhumah' karena Naruto telah memberi nama Laptopnya 'Ijah'. Dasar selera rendah!

Apa lagi yang bisa kukerjakan ya??

"hey! Lebih baik kamu membantuku di dapur. Tapi sebelumnya kamu harus membeli ini!" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku.

Aku terheran melihat isinya. "Apa ini? Daftar belanja keperluan dapur?" tanyaku tak percaya. Apa itu seledri? Apa itu kemiri? Aku tak tahu. Haah.. anak ini sudah mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang hafal segala macam bumbu.

Akupun pergi ke pasar yang kukunjungi tadi malam dengan Minato. Lalu, akupun memberikan kertas itu kepada salah satu penjual di situ. Aku membiarkan dia memasukkan bumbu-bumbu, bahan-bahan, dan apapun itu ke dalam keranjang yang tadi diberi Naruto. Tak lama, dia memberikan keranjangnya dan akupun membayarnya. Tak buang waktu, aku segera pulang. Ke rumah Minato tentunya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku segera menuju dapur dan melihat Naruto memakai celemek dan lagi memotong cabe merah yang tak ada dalam daftar belanja tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat.

'apa ya? Kok Hinata jadi deg-degan gini? Tak mungkin kan?'

**To Be Continue  
**

Maaf kalau belum lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi ini sangat OOC.

Tapi Vi-chan bakal berjuang supaya hasilnya lebih bagus lagi..

Ada yang mau REVIEW??

**Vi-chan ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! : very-very OOC

**_Hello Hinata_**

**

* * *

  
**

'apa ya? Kok Hinata jadi bingung gini? Tak mungkin kan?'

-

_**Normal POV**_

Jantung Hinata berdegup begitu kencang seperti rasanya akan mau copot. Matanya berusaha beralih dari mata biru langit milik Naruto. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Hinatapun menggelangkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Hinata mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan cara menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata mendekat dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"E-eh??" matanya melotot. "KYAA!!??" teriak Hinata

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan Hinata sehingga dia ikut teriak juga. Dengan bunyi yang sama tentunya. ^^

Hinata berhenti berteriak begitu juga dengan Naruto. Lalu Hinata cekikikan. Daripada begitu, Naruto berpikir menyuruh Hinata untuk membantunya masak.

-

"Hinataaa.. grrr… yang benar saja!? Masa garam satu bungkus dimasukin semua ke dalam sup ini?" Naruto sepertinya makin frustasi saja.

Baiklah, kalau bagitu, Hinata diberi pekerjaan yang mudah saja. Mengaduk-aduk sup bening tanpa warna super kinclong Special buatan Naruto.

-

"Hinataaa.. masa' ngaduknya sampai supnya tumpah semua?" Naruto benar-benar stress sekarang. Dan dia memutuskan, "Hinata! Lebih baik kamu tidur saja sekarang dan jangan bangun sebelum aku bangunkan! Ingat!" Naruto menyeret Hinata ke kamar Hinata. Hinata yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa diam saja. Lama-lama air matanya menetes.

"Minato~ cepatlah pulang.." katanya. Hinata berdoa agar Minato cepat pulang. Dan karena kecapaian, Hinatapun tertidur.

Tak lama tidur, Hinata terbangun karena bel rumah berbunyi. Tring! Matanya berbinar seketika. Dengan tergesa, Hinata membuka pintu kamar, lalu menuruni tangga, dan, sampailah kita pada ruang tamu..

Sepertinya saat ini Hinata lagi beruntung karena Minato sudah pulang. Padahal, jarum pendek jam baru saja menunjukkan angka 10 dan jarum panjangnya ke arah Utara.

"Minato~ kau lama sekali pulaang." Katanya merengek

"Lama?? Ini sudah cepat loh Hinata… Mmm.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum sangat manis dan, "Tak apa-apa Minato~~"

Lalu Minatopun pergi ke kamarnya untuk tukar baju, dan mengajak Hinata dan Naruto pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan… Siang?

"Hinata, apa kamu tau Naruto sekarang ada dimana?" tanyanya lembut kepada Hinata.

Hinata cemberut. "Aku baru bangun. Dipaksa tidur sama Naruto. Jadi, aku tak tau Naruto sekarang ada dimana."

Minato mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan diapun memanggil Naruto dengan keras.

"Ya, ayah," kata Naruto membuat Minato dan Hinata berbalik arah.

**Hinata's POV**

Tiba-tiba terdengar Suara Naruto dari belakang. Lalu, aku dan Minato serentak berbalik arah. Kau tau apa yang kulihat? Naruto di tangga memakai handuk kuning di dipinggangnya, tangan kanannya menahan handuk itu agar tak melorot. Hahaha.. Dan.. 'Ih waw!! OMG!! Ya ampun!! Sungguh cowok idaman.. Ahh!!! Tidak!! Hinata suka Minato, dan bukan sama Naruto yang bawelnya diatas batas normal itu. huh!' pikirku.

Naruto menatapku dan mukanya memerah. Ahaha.. Lucu. Tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menahan handuknyapun diangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang pastinya tidak gatal. Sepersekian detik kemudian, handuk Naruto melorot. WHAT!? Aku langsung balik badan. Mataku melotot, mulutku menganga terkejut. Dan bisa kudengar omelan Minato pada Naruto dan omelan Naruto padaku.

'Ahh.. Untung aku tak melihatnya. Kalau aku lihat, pasti Minato tak mau menikah denganku.' Pikirku bahagia.

"AAH!! Sudah! Cukup Naruto! Sekarang, lekas pakai pakaianmu dan kita akan jalan-jalan siang." Kata Minato sambil menyuruh Naruto supaya diam.

Mungkin sekarang Naruto cemberut dan langsung berbalik ke kamarnya, karena aku belum berani berbalik. Aku kaget. Banget malah. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah pergi? Ffuuhh!!!

"Ahh.. Dan kau, Hinata, apa yakin mau memakai pakaian itu keluar?" Tanyanya padaku sambil melihat bajuku yang.. Ow ow.. berlapis-lapis sangat tebal ditambah celemek yang kupakai untuk membantu Naruto tadi di dapur.

Aku tersenyum dan berlari ke kamarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

'Ahh!! baju ini cocok sekali untuk berjalan-jalan siang' pikirku. Akupun segera memakainya, dan turun untuk menunjukkannya pada Minato.

"Ahh.. Hinata?? Apa tidak terlalu tebal?" katanya sambil memerhatikan pakaianku. Baju lengan panjang, dilapis T-shirt hitam dan memakai syal biru muda, celana tiga perempat, dilapisi rok pendek, kaos kaki panjang dan sepatu kets kesayanganku. "Itu sangat berlapis-lapis Hinata," katanya kemudian. Lalu, "Apa lebih bagus kau memakai yang lebih santai?" usulnya.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal maupun sakit. Aku tersenyum dan kembali mengganti baju dengan yang lebih santai.

-

"Bagaimana kalau ini Minato?" tanyaku pendek. Ahh!? tampaknya Minato terpesona denganku. Arah matanya terus saja ke arahku. Aku lalu tersenyum manis. Mungkin?!

"Kau begitu manis, Hinata. Kau sangat sangat manis." Katanya diulang-ulang sambil melihatku. Kaos putih bercorak bunga Sakura dan rok selutut putih juga. Pakai selop sederhana yang cantik dan rambutku kuikat setengah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku. "Waah.. ternyata kau bisa jadi manis juga ya?" katanya. Aku tak tau ini pujian atau ejekkan. Terserahlah. Aku cuma peduli sama Minato kok.

Tiba-tiba, Minato menarik tanganku dan Naruto. Kami diajak keluar sementara Minato sibuk mengunci pintu dan memanaskan mobil di garasi. 'Kok aku jadi deg-degan gini sih?' pikirku. 'Apa mungkin karena akan diajak jalan-jalan sama Minato? Ah.. Tak taulah. Yang penting, sekarang aku bahagia. Tak lama kemudian, Minato yang sudah di dalam mobil memanggilku dan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil juga. Aku duduk dibelakang bersama Naruto. Ugh!? Makhluk satu ini bawel sekali. Tidak bisa diam sedikitpun. Tak jarang dia menegur orang yang lewat di dekat mobil. Tentu saja suara keras yang ia pakai membuat telingaku sakit juga. Ahh.. Aku sebel. Tapi, kemudian Minato menghentikan mobilnya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku heran karena belum pernah melihat tempat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dasar katrok!! Ini namanya DuFan. Dufan itu singkatan dari Dunia Fantasi. Banyak permainan seru disini. Mau coba yang itu?" Naruto menjawab sambil mengajakku untuk naik kereta. Kereta yang aneh.

Minato mengantarku dan Naruto untuk naik kereta itu. Setelah berada di kereta, muka Naruto memucat. Aku heran. Bisa juga makhluk seperti dia pucat seperti itu. "Hey!" panggilku yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kau takut?" tanyanya balik.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Hanya untuk naik kereta seperti ini takut? Apa kata Dunia? Aku heran, kenapa kau pucat? Apa kau takut?" tanyaku langsung.

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengus kesal atas pertanyaanku tadi. Mungkin!?

Lalu, setelah memasang pengaman dan petugasnya memeriksa bahwa pengamannya terpasa dengan baik, kereta mulai jalan perlahan. 'Huh! Apanya yang seru? Cuma kereta biasa kok.' Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tanganku. Kereta mulai mendaki. Rasanya gamang. Tiba-tiba keretanya turun dengan saaaaaangat cepat. "GGYYAAAA!!!" akupun berteriak. Kudengar Naruto dan orang lain juga berteriak. Sungguh menyeramkan kereta ini. Ah.. Aku tak tau apa-apa lagi.

Setelah kereta dan teriakan berhenti, kepalaku terasa pusing. Perutku mual. Naruto yang keadaannya mungkin tak lebih baik dariku membimbingku keluar dari kereta. Aku segera menuju toilet tanpa melepaskan tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto ikut masuk ke toilet yang tulisan dipintunya 'WANITA'. Toiletnya sepi. Akupun mengeluarkan semua makanan yang kumakan tadi pagi. Ugh..

Naruto hanya menggenggam tanganku dan mengurut tengkukku. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Setelah semuanya keluar, perutku terasa ringan sekali. Tapi sakit karena kosong. Kamipun segera keluar untuk menemui Minato. Tapi menyadari tanganku dan tangan Naruto tak lepas dari tadi, wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Tapi aku tak mau melepaskannya karena takut hilang dikeramaian.

Kami sampai ditempat Minato tadi mengantar kami. Tapi tak ada Minato disana. Aku mulai ketakutan dan menangis. Naruto membawaku ke tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari situ. Dia menenangkanku. Tiba-tiba ada orang memakai masker hitam yang menghampiri kami. Aku berteriak. "KYAAA!!" ketakutan karena mengira laki-laki itu adalah penculik dan segera tiarap.

Tak disangka orang itu latah. Sepertinya. Karena dia juga berteriak dengan bunyi yang sama dan tangannya memukul kedepan mengenai kepala Naruto yang mengeluarkan teriakan yang sama juga karena kesakitan. Anak kecil yang ada di dekat situ juga berteriak dengan bunyi yang sama karena terkejut. Ahahaha.. Aku tertawa setelahnya.

Semuanya yang ada disitu berhenti bergerak karena teriakan kami seperti kaset yang di-pause.

Laki-laki itu segera berbicara pada Naruto. "Apa kau Naruto Namikaze?" tanyanya langsung yang membuatku curiga. Tapi melihat matanya yang tak memancarkan sinar-niat-hidup, aku tak curiga lagi karena bagaimanapun penampilan penculik, sudah pasti dia memiliki pancaran-sinar-idup-bahagia-di-penjara di matanya.

"Ya, benar. Bapak ada perlu apa?"

"AH!! Jangan panggil 'Bapak'.. merasa tua saya. Cukup panggil 'Om' saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya tentunya. Karena aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya penuh dengan panu ini.

'Perbedaan 'Om' dan 'Bapak' ngga terlalu jauh kok. Dasar orangtua sok muda' pikirku.

"Ini, ada sesuatu yang diberikan Minato padaku. Memberi petunjuk aneh. 'James Bond kali 111' katanya. Nih." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak agak besar dibungkus kertas kado. Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Naruto heran. "James Bond kali 111? Apa itu? petunjuk aneh." Katanya lalu membuka kertas kado itu. lalu, tampaklah kotak yang ditempel kertas.

"Code James Bond kali 111. Hati-hati membukanya. Mungkin ini bisa meledak dan membuat wajahmu hancur seketika." Naruto membaca tulisan dikertas itu dengan wajah heran.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Berita. "Jangan-jangan bom?" tanyaku ketakutan dengan suara kecil. Naruto pucat seketika.

"Aku tak tau apa isinya, dan tak akan tau kalau kita tak membukanya." Lalu dia bersiap membuka kotak itu dengan cara menarik napas, membuangnya kembali. Tarik napas, buang. Seperti orang mau melahirkan saja. Kotak sudah hampir terbuka. Dan gerakan Naruto terhenti. "Kalau aku mati, kuburkan aku dalam tanah ya!" lama kemudian…

"DHUAAR!!!"

**TuBerCulosis – To Be Continue**

Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Ada yang ngerti maksud petunjuk tadi? Mudah kok. Banget malah. Ga kan sampe ke mimpi kalo mikirinnya. Hehehe...

Mau Minta REVIEW nih… ada yang mau bagi??

**Vi-chan ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: very-very OOC

**_Hello Hinata_**

**

* * *

**

"DHUAAR!!!"

-

_**Naruto's POV**_

Aku sangat terkejut. Ternyata Hinata berteriak karena ketakutan. Tapi mengapa wajahku sakit?? Aku masih hidup kan?? Tentu saja. Karena aku baru saja mendengar Hinata yang berteriak 'DHUAAR!!!'.. Dan barusan kudengar seorang anak kecil lagi tertawa. Perlahan, kubuka mataku dan terlihat jelas 11 kepala badut jelek dan aneh dengan mata juling dan mulut menganga lebar selebar-lebarnya. Ternyata isi kotak itu adalah badut mainan dengan per dibawahnya.

Wajahku memanas karena marah dan malu. Apa-apaan ayah memberikan kotak berisi makhluk aneh ini?? "AARGH!! Apa-apaan ayah ini??" Kataku marah.

Kemudian kulihat Hinata tertawa kecil. "Minato iseng deh. Jadi makin sayang," katanya.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa aga sakit. Kutarik napasku dan membuangnya kembali dengan teratur. Setelah tenang, aku hendak membuang badut jelek ini. Tapi mataku menangkap kotak yang jauh lebih kecil dari kotak luar. Bentuknya seperti kotak rokok. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan sangat diperhatikan Hinata, akupun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Mataku melotot kaget melihat isi kotak itu.

Itu.. Sebuah.. Kartu ATM Konoha. Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti. Sepertinya. "Sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari petunjuk itu. sangat mudah!!" teriakku membuat Hinata yang ada disebelahku kaget.

-

"Ahh.. Menyamar tak semudah yang kukira. Nih, kunci kamar kamu. Jangan ilang. Kita jalan-jalan dulu." Kataku pada Hinata yang sekarang sudah memakai gaun manis dan masih bengong dari tadi sampai sekarang. Langsung saja kugandeng tangannya untuk jalan keluar. Karena bingung mau kemana, akupun nyegat taksi.

"Kemana pak?" tanya pak supir ini kepadaku.

"Apa bapak tau tempat makan yang bagus? Kami tak mengerti daerah sini." Jawabku.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi supir mencurigakan yang menutupi mukanya dengan masker ini tancap gas dan membuat aku dan Hinata terkejut. Kira-kira kurang dari 1 menit, Taksi ini berhenti. 'Lampu merah?' pikirku.

"Sudah sampai Pak, Bu," kata supir itu.

"APAA?? Su-sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata terkejut seprti aku.

"Tentu saja. Kalian pikir apa?" Tanya pak supir err.. Kakuzu?

Setelah kulihat namanya yang terpampang jelas dibawah foto-nya yang ternyata memakai masker juga, aku punya perasaan tak enak. Entahlah apa itu. Lalu aku mengeluarkan dompetku untuk mengambil uang bayar ongkos. 50.000 saja sudah cukup. Toh tak sampai 1 menit kan?

"Apa ini?" Tanya supir itu sambil memegang ujung uang biru itu.

"Itu? Uang tentu saja" kataku mantap.

Supir itu mendengus. Lalu, "Ini tak cukup, pak," katanya. "Ongkos jalan mungkin tak sampai 50.000.. tapi ongkos ngebut, informasi restoran enak dan mengantarkannya dengan selamat itu mahal loh, Pak, Bu."

"Jadi berapa?" kali ini Hinata yang angkat bicara.

Pak supir itu tampak menghitung sebentar. "Tambah 200ribu saja cukup kok."

Hinata melotot. Tentu saja aku juga melotot. Lalu dengan ragu aku mengeluarkan empat lembar uang biru lagi, dan memberikannya dengan enggan kepada supir matre itu.

"Trimakasih Bapak dan Ibu dermawan… Kapan-kapan naik Taksi ini lagi yah~" katanya dari dalam mobil sambil melambai-lambaikan tisu.

'Tak akan pernah~' pikirku. Dan ku yakin Hinata jug berpikiran sama.

Hinata kemudian noel-noel lengan Naruto. Dan, "Err.. Naruto, apa maksud dari petunjuk aneh tadi? Sampai sekarang Hinata belum mengerti." Tanya Hinata.

"Kamu tau 007-nya James Bond 'kan? Nah, 7 dikali 111 hasilnya 777. tambahkan 00 di depannya. Jadinya, 00777. itu kode PIN. Jadi, ATM itu bisa dibuka dengan kode itu, Hinata. Udah ngerti?" Jawabku dengan panjang lebar dan sabar.

Hinata lalu mengangguk. kamipun masuk ke dalam restoran yang nampak mewah dan mahal. Dengan agak ragu, kami melangkahkan kaki kami di lantai mewah itu. kami memandang sekeliling yang tampak mewah dan romantis. Aku berjalan sambil memegang tangan Hinata menuju meja nomor 7 di dekat panggung orchestra.

"Selamat malam pak, bu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan restoran. Kemudian kamipun memesan makanan dan minuman kesukaan kami masing-masing. Terus, setelah makanan diantar, kami makan diiringi alunan musik merdu yang lembut. Kulihat sepasang kekasih, yang perempuan berambut pink, dan yang laki-lakinya berambut hitam legam dan senyum mencurigakan menghiasi wajahnya, menuju lantai dansa dan mereka berdansa dengan indah.

Langkah demi langkah, gerakan tangan, gerakan badan dan lehernya sangat menawan. Kami memperhatikan semuanya. Tak tahan, dengan wajah yang mungkin memerah, akupun mengajak Hinata. "Hi-Hinata, dansa yuk," ajakku. Aku tak bisa berbahasa sangat formal apalagi dalam keadaan gugup. Tunggu! Untuk apa aku gugup? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang dadaku terasa berdegup kencang.

"Ta-tapi, Hinata sama sekali tak bisa berdansa Naruto, bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh?" Hinata menjawab dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu mahir. Tapi, aku bisa mengajarkanmu cara dansa sederhana." Jawabku cepat. Hinatapun mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan bergabung bersama pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Aku dan Hinata berdansa agak pelan karena kami belum mahir. "hinata, setelah ini kakinya ke kanan, dan ulangi gerakannya dari awal" kataku pelan sambil mengajari Hinata. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali aku menginjak kaki Hinata dan begitu juga Hinata sering menginjak kakiku karena langkah yang salah.

"Naruto, lebih baik sudah saja. Kakiku sakit kau injak terus. Bisa-bisa, kakiku besok bengkak karena kakimu menginjak kakiku." Kata Hinata.

"Ulangi satu kali saja yah." Pintaku. Dan kamudian Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Dengan pelan, dan masih dengan ajaranku, kami mulai berdansa lagi.

_**Normal POV**_

Lagi-lagi Hinata salah melangkahkan kakinya sehingga kaki Hinata mendarat sukses di kaki Naruto yang sepertinya sudah merah karena terinjak berkali-kali. Tapi, Naruto menahannya karena tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh Hinata. eh? Kenapa?

"ADUUH!!" tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit keras. Narutopun segera sadar kakinya menginjak Kaki Hinata. kamudian, mereka melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya mereka sudah dilihat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pasang mata. Karena begitu malu, Naruto pun menginjak kakinya sendiri sehingga Naruto jatuh dan mendarat dengan sukses mencium lantai.

"AH?? Kyahahahaha…" Hinatapun tertawa melihat cara jatuh dan posisi Naruto sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar diapun tersandung kakinya Naruto. Lalu, Hinata juga terjatuh. Kali ini gantian Naruto yang tertawa. Tetapi melihat tatapan pasangan lainnya, Naruto terdiam dan segera bangun lalu mengajak Hinata untuk segera keluar. Setelah membayar makanan mereka tentunya.

"Haaahh!! Memalukan sekali. Apa kata ayah kalau dia melihatnya?? Pasti aku diejeknya habis-habisan." Naruto menggerutu sendiri.

"Naruto, aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan Minato.. Pasti dia menertawaimu. Karena kau tadi lucu sekali!! Kyahaha… kau terlihat aneh. Kau terlalu mesra dengan lantai tadi." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Narutopun mendengus. "Huh!! Kau sama saja dengan ayah. Sukanya mengejek orang. Ahh!! kalau begitu kita kembali ke hotel saja." Kata Naruto yang sudah terlihat capek.

"Iya.. Hinata capek. Pengen tidur aja. Ngomong-ngomong kita naik apa ke hotel tadi?" tanya Hinata.

Narutopun tersadar kalau jalan sepiiiiiiii banget. Naruto lalu jalan diikuti dengan Hinata. "Mungkin ketemu mobil atau taksi yang mau numpangin kita kalau kita jalan sedikit." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Tak beberapa lama jalan, "Naruto, kaki Hinata sakit. Gak kuat jalan lagi." Kata Hinata.

"Hhhh… Apa boleh buat? Sini aku gendong." Kata Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya.

'Ahh.. Hinata digendong Naruto? Kok Hinata jadi deg-degan gini ya??' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Lalu, Hinatapun tertidur dengan lelap di punggung Naruto.

-

"Hinata.. Hinaaataaaa!? Sudah.. Sampaai.. hosh.." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan. Gimana nggak?? Jalan sejauh kulon jalan kaki? Ditambah gendong anak orang lagi. Kasihan benar Naruto.

"???" Hinata mulai terbangun dan segera turun dari punggung Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto ambruk. Hinata yang tak tau apa-apa mengmbil kunci kamar hotel di tas kecilnya dan menyeret Naruto ke lift dan Hinata memencet angka 7. Setelah sampai, Hinata membuka kamarnya yang bernomor 713. Lalu kemudian mencari kunci kamar Naruto di jas yang dipakai Naruto. '715? Berarti kamar Naruto di depan kamar Hinata?' pikir Hinata. kemudian Hinata dengan bersusah-payah lagi menyeret tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur dengan cara memanggil mas-mas yang ada di hotel itu. kemudian, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

-

**Keesokan harinya**

"Bagaimana? Kau mau pulang atau masih mau menjelajah kota ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku masih ingin menjelajah!!! Hinata ingin lagi ke DuFan. Hinata pengen naik arung jeram. Kemaren tak bisa karena Minato hilang. Sekarang bisa kan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. 'Apa sih ini?? Kok aku jadi senang?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Naruto masuk ke kamarnya lagi sementara Hinata menunggu di lantai 1.

Tiba-tiba, "HINATA!!!???"

**TuBerCulosis **– **To Be Continue**

Wakh?? Makin pendek! Tidaaak!! Kalau ada mistypo bilang!! Ni ngetiknya dengan kecepatan super..

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang manggil Hinata??

Vi lagi pengen REVIEW. Ada yang mau bagi??

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
